houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Moon Ritual
The Full Moon Ritual is a Ritual performed during the full moon to worship Nyx. It was first introduced in Marked, as Zoey Redbird discovers she has some sort of connection to each of the Five Elements, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. Supplies for a basic ritual *1 yellow candle *1 red candle *1 blue candle *1 green candle *1 purple candle *A lighter or matches Additional supplies *A smudge stick made of dried sage (for purification) *Dried sweetgrass (for the drawing of spiritual energy) *Eucalyptus (for healing and protection) The High Priestess places the candles in their proper positions in the circle. When the candles are in their proper places the High Priestess stands in the center of the circle. She centers herself by taking three deep, even breaths. A male vampyre usually opens the circle with a poem, "She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes. Thus mellowed to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy day denies. Thus mellowed to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy day denies. She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes. Thus mellowed to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy day denies." Or the vampyre can make up his own words. As the poem is being recited, the High Priestess dances until she and the vampyre are in the center of the circle. Everyone present for the Ritual faces each of the four directions as the High Priestess evokes the elements and casts the circle. She moves to the east and calls air to the circle. "It fills us and breathes life into us. I call air to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. Then move clockwise, or deosil, around the circle to the south and calls fire to the circle, "It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. Everyone present for the Ritual then faces south. The High Priestess then lights the candle. She continues to move clockwise to the west and calls water to the circle, "It soothes and washes us. I call water to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. Everyone present for the Ritual then faces west. She then lights the candle. The High Priestess then moves clockwise to the north and calls earth to the circle. "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. Everyone present for the Ritual then faces north. She then lights the candle. She then returns to the center of the circle and calls spirit to the circle. "It is our essence. I call spirit to this circle." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. Everyone present for the Ritual then faces the center of the circle again. She then lights the candle. The High Priestess then continues by saying: "This is the time of the fullness of the moon. All things wax and wane, even Nyx's children, her vampyres. But on this night the powers of life, of magick, and of creation are at their brightest--as is our Goddess's moon. This is the time of building...of doing. This is a time when the veil between the mundane world and the strange and beautiful realms of the Goddess become thin indeed. On this night may one transcend the boundaries of the worlds with ease, and know the beauty and enchantment of Nyx." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. The High Priestess then says: "Close your eyes, Children of Nyx and send a secret desire to your Goddess. Tonight, when the veil between the worlds is thin--when magic is afoot within the mundane-- perhaps Nyx will grant your petitions and dust you with the gossamer mist of dreams fulfilled." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. The High Priestess then continues by saying: "This is a time of traveling unseen in the full moonlight. A time to listen for music not fashioned by human or vampyre hands. It is a time for oneness with the winds that caress us (as she bows her head slightly to the east) and the bolt of lightning that mimics the spark of first life (she then tilts her head to the south). It is a time to revel in the eternal sea and the warm rains that soothe us, as well as the verdant land that surrounds and keeps us." She acknowledges the west and north in turn. Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. The High Priestess goes on by saying: "We ask from within your sacred circle that you give us the knowledge to speak the language of the wilds, to fly with the freedom of the bird, to live the power and grace of the feline, and to find an ecstasy and joy in life that would stir the very heights of our being. Blessed be!" Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. She then raises and drinks from the goblet. The other vampyres in the circle drinks from the goblet as well and offers it to everyone present, adult and fledgling. She finishes off the Ritual by saying,"Tonight I want each of us to spend at least a moment or two alone in the light of the full moon. Let its light refresh you and help you to remember how extraordinary you are...or you are becoming. Bask in your uniqueness. Revel in your strength. We stand separate from the world because of our gifts. Never forget that, because you may be sure the world never will. Now let us close the circle and embrace the night." Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. When the High Priestess finishes Ritual and is ready to close the circle, she visualizes it fading away as she blows out each candle in reverse or a counterclockwise direction. She begins with blowing out the spirit candle, then earth, water, fire, and finally air. Gallery Casting circle.jpg Casting circle-2.jpg Casting circle-3.jpg Casting circle-4.jpg Casting circle-5.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Spells and Rituals